Awkward Moments
by birthdaypi
Summary: Well, the title explains it... Each chapter is a different awkward moment. It has my OC's so, do with that what you will. It covers romance to hurt, so NinjaXOC, JayXNya. Rated T for freedom. Don't like, don't read!
1. Sensei's fault

**Hello! This new story of mine has my OC's, so… you have to read 'Yellow? Yes yellow' to comprehend what's going down…SO GO TO MEH PROFILE, PLEASE!**

**So, let's begin awkward moments with… Sensei!**

_Sensei's fault_

"_When Garmadon and Wu were young, they began a powerful feud, a feud for… love?_

"Oh, Garmadon, I would love to, but… I already have plans for that evening, sorry," Misako apologised. Disappointment was written all over Garmadon's face.

"No, it's fine. Have fun!" He tried to sound happy, but failed miserably. She gave him one more smile, then left.

"Oh, Wu! Would you like to do some brotherly bonding tomorrow night?" Garmadon eagerly asked his younger brother.

"Oh, I…uh have _something_ planned_, _maybe another time?" Wu tried to reason back. Garmadon just nodded, clearly sad. Yet Wu did nothing to help his brother.

_Garmadon found out about Misako and Wu's relationship, but wouldn't go down without a fight._

_Garmadon grew very ill, and Misako and Garmadon grew very close, all of them thought he was about to pass, so all three were in Garmadon's room._

"I can feel the evil in my veins growing stronger…" Garmadon said dramatically **(Some habits die hard, eh?)**.

"Garmadon? You never told me how you got bitten by the great devouring snake," Misako said, wanting to know how.

"It was all Wu's fault! When we were young, he lost something outside the fence and I got it for him and got bitten while I was outside." Garmadon started angrily, but ended sadly and ashamed of what he had done to Wu.**"**

"Misako didn't forgive you, did she? Then she married Garmadon and had Lloyd." Zane sadly concluded Sensei's story.

"That is correct, Zane." Sensei answered.

"So, Sensei, why are you telling me this?" Zane asked his very wise sensei.

"Because, you Zane deserve to know what happened, and the background story." Sensei opened his eyes to see Zane going to train.

Dinner time

Sensei arrived at the dinner table, as soon as he sat down everyone else (except Zane, he's in the kitchen) laughed…. at Sensei?

"Wow, Sensei, didn't know you could fight for a lady!"

"Sensei, are you still in LLOOVVEE with Misako?"

"ooh! Here comes the PLAYA!" Came the voices of Cole, Kai and Jay.

Sensei looked at Zane who had come out of the kitchen.

"What Sensei? If I deserved to know what happened, then my brothers must as well."

_THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN YOU TELL SOMEONE SOMETHING PRIVATE, BUT FORGET TO TELL THEM TO KEEP IT A SECRET._

**So, do you think this is a good story?**

**Should I keep going?**

**Does it suck?**

**Will Sensei live this down?**

**Please tell me below.**

**PM me if you have any idea's or just wanna talk!**

**Vote in my poll (to make me happy)**

**And, I'm gonna share with you my life motto,**

'**Inhale,**

**Exhale,**

**Repeat'**

**So, with that, have a nice day and night! :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**llllllllllllll**

**llllllllll**

**llllll**

**lll**

**l**


	2. Why Jay, just why?

**So, hello everybody!**

**I bet you just couldn't wait for this, could you?**

**Well it's just your luck!**

**I have another chapter right here!**

**Ok, now I'm purposely wasting time and energy, both to type and read this.**

**Well, if you just scroll down, you'll find out what's gonna happen…**

**RIGHT! So I thought that there is no **_**good **_**humour story, without a joke about… well all of them, really…but this chapter was inspired by The Huntress and her Prey and is about . . . JAY!**

_Why Jay, just why?_

"uff, ouh.." Jay groaned. He was in his and Zane's room, **(A/N in Yellow? Yes yellow Zane and Jay share a room, and Cole and Kai share a room, so that's how it's gonna be for this, as well.) **he was gathering parts for an invention of his, but dropped a part down the back of his bed.

"I can't believe I dropped the main battery down the side of my bed! Seriously!" he puffed.

"I just can't…. reach .. it." He spoke as he felt around for the missing piece.

He grasped it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I got it! *puff* yeeeeeess." He continued as he pulled the piece up.

He began to bounce on his bed in happiness, while still lying/sitting down. And puffing.

"uh *puff*, I'm so happy.*heavy breath* This is so good!" He finally turned his head to face the door.

He saw a disturbed Nya.

"Oh, hey Nya!" he said. He looked at the battery in his hands that his body shielded from her view. He looked back at her.

"This is not what it looks like I-" He didn't finish.

He heard laughter. Boys laughter.

Suddenly, the three other male ninja came into view of the door. They were all laughing.

Even Zane.

"Dude, if you're going to do that, can you _try_ to be quiet!" Kai joked.

"Yeah, when I say 'get a room' I also mean close the door!" Cole teased.

"Yes, If you didn't know, that is my room as well!" Zane continued to laugh.

Jay sat up and frowned.

"What?! I was getting the last piece of my latest invention! I dropped it down the side of my bed!" He showed them the battery.

But no-one was listening.

All of them were laughing, the three ninjas and the samurai.

He would never live this down.

_THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING INNOCENT, BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY TO OTHERS._

**So, this isn't my finest work, but it's okay, I guess.**

**Should this be remembered in my other story?**

**Will he live this down?**

**Can you review, please?**

**If you have any suggestions, or want to chat, will you PM me?**

**Will you vote in my poll?**

**BYE!?**


	3. Kai, really DUDE?

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Moving right along!**

**The idea for this chapter is from: Guest! Good job, you!**

**Now for an awkward moment about, KAI! WHOO!**

**ANYWAY, here it is!**

_Kai, really DUDE?!_

"Wow! Did you guys hear, I asked Nya out!?" Jay yelled excitedly.

The four ninja's had landed the bounty, and were walking around the village market.

"Yes, Jay. You have told us this fact twelve times now," Zane answered, slightly bored by the blue ninja.

"I. AM. THE. MASTER!" Jay said.

Kai snorted at his brother's antics.

"Ha! Yeah, right! I'M the REAL master!" He said.

"Care to prove yourself?" Cole said while motioning his head in the direction of a fine lady.

"Yes." Kai said, overly confident.

_He walked up to the girl, which was his second mistake._

"How you doing on this fine day, m'lady?" Kai asked, using a seductive voice.

* * *

_WARNING: IF YOU HATE OVERALL GROSSNESS, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS? AND WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN IS JUST PLAIN STUPID._

* * *

The rather 'cute-looking girl' (as Kai thought) turned around to see what was going on…

What Kai saw mad him scream like a little girl.

A man.

A beardy man.

A really old, beardy man.

_Sensei._

_Wait, no. THANK GOODNESS! NOT Sensei. Just an old, beardy DUDE!_

"Uh, are you talking to ME, punk!" The man said, in his really low, deep voice.

"What? Me? NO! I was, uh, on the…. the PHONE. Yes the phone…" Kai said, while awkwardly walking away, to the bounty.

In his peripheral vision, he saw the dudes laughing their ninja suits off.

He also saw the beardy man still staring at him, for he knew Kai was lying.

_THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN YOU MISTAKE A REALLY MANLY GUY, FOR A PRETTY CHICK._

_AND THEN FOR YOUR SENSEI._

**Sorry, this kinda sucks, but, I was wondering if you could tell me whether I should make the next chapter this story, but from the other pov's. To tie up the loose ends. Hmm? Good idea? Bad idea? Tell me below!**

**Did you get the name of the chapter? huh? Pretty witty, I know. If I may say so myself.**

**If you could review, it makes the chapters come faster. :)**

**The Huntress and her Prey: That chapter's on its way! :D**

**Vote in my poll, follow, fav, you know what you gotta do!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
